Field of the Invention
The demand for useful materials has increased as a function of progress made in developments at least since the beginning of the industrial revolution. As a consequence, this demand can now not always be met by mining and refining of elements, particularly metals. Thus, in line with the improved economics, and other factors, for example disposal concerns, greater attention is paid nowadays to efficient recycling of materials. Accordingly, separating and recovering component materials from industrial scrap and similar surplus materials has become a workable course of action in obtaining some industrial materials. However, the current methods for the recovery of metallic constituents from scrap material are presenting new problems. The currently practiced methods include: